


trust

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: Kink Meme prompt fills [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: Sometimes he almost convinced himself that she wanted him too. He’d caught her looking at him a little too long or her touches would linger. She’d change into her pajamas before they settled in for their nightly movie, leaving her in a pair of stretched panties and a top so worn it was almost transparent. Of course, she’d be cold and thus sit almost on his lap. Marcus knew he was desperately looking for ways to justify his depravity, imagining she was indeed teasing him, as if that would make his feelings okay. He accepted his perverted desire for her and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long.





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Daddy kink. Modern au or maybe aurora was floared earlier on the ark and for another reason. Kane took in Octavia and kept her existence a secret so Bellamy could have a normal life. Innocent, touch starved Octavia and Kane patiently teaching her about sex."
> 
> Previously [posted](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=151257#t151257) at The 100 Kink Meme. Minor alterations were made, unbeta'd.
> 
> Please heed the warnings and the tags before you continue reading. If the subject of this fic is not your thing, I urge you to stop right here. Reading is a commitment and you're responsible for the content you choose to consume.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aurora Blake was floated on a Tuesday. By Wednesday morning, Marcus had a teenager and an illicit child living with him.

His association with Aurora had been kept carefully hidden. It was no secret that she habitually sold her favors to men of means, particularly those who ranked high on the Guard, but Marcus prefered to keep his business away from prying eyes. If he was ever to become Chancellor, it couldn’t be public knowledge that he solicited sex from the Ark’s most enigmatic prostitute. Aurora respected his need for privacy and obliged him. They kept an unchanging routine for many years, he enjoyed her body and her conversation. She was a learned woman, despite her circumstances. Had she not married so beneath her social status she would’ve found a more dignified refuge in Alpha Station after becoming a widow.

When she was charged and successively floated for using stolen materials in a dress commissioned to her, it was a shock to everyone. Her profession, after all, was a badly kept secret. Anyone would’ve guessed she’d go down for that, if at all. 

But she didn’t, though she had a last secret no one expected. She confessed to him when he visited on her cell after her sentence. A daughter she’d successfully kept hidden under the floor for the past nine years, father unknown. She made him promise to take care of her and her son, Bellamy, and Marcus didn’t deny her. It would be risky but he had the means.

Adopting Bellamy was excellent for his public image. A highly respected member of the Council taking in the destitute son of a disreputable woman hoping to rescue him from poverty and giving him a better future. It showed an empathetic side of him and the people loved that. Maybe he could run for Chancellor sooner rather than later.

Bellamy wasn’t happy but he had no choice. Privately, Marcus assured him he intended to keep his promise to Aurora and that, in time, he would fight so that Octavia could live among their people. He was an angry sixteen year old, but he was smart and knew that Marcus was his sister’s only shot at a normal life. So Bellamy played along and quickly became the model son in the public’s eye.

Octavia was a waify little thing, she had a quiet intensity around her. Full of life and bursting with excitement, but keeping it all contained. She measured her words, her tone, her actions, all aimed to produce as little sound as possible, so that the world wouldn't notice her existence.    

Marcus had never wanted to have children, and even went so far as to get a vasectomy in his youth. He didn’t particularly like kids or plan to add to the Ark’s overpopulation problem. But when little Octavia started turning over the rugs in his quarters that first night looking for a secret compartment to sleep in, his heart ached for that little girl and he vowed to raise her with love so she would know happiness. 

Years passed. Bellamy went into the Guard, started dating a lovely girl named Gina and moved into his own quarters when he completed his studies at the age of twenty one. Which left him and Octavia.

He loved her. Whereas before he used to want to become Chancellor purely for the power and the status, he now aimed to land the position so he could make the necessary changes and concessions that would allow Octavia to become a legal citizen of the Ark. She would never be completely happy being locked up, it would eventually kill her spirit. Marcus made it his mission to give her everything in his power to keep her happy in the confines of their quarters, especially when Bellamy moved out. Despite the fact that he visited practically every day, Octavia naturally missed her brother and thus clung to Marcus in his absence.   

She’d always been affectionate, especially since she asked his if it was okay to call him daddy after she'd been living with him a little over a year. But she’d never been needy like now, jumping into his arms when he got home from work and cuddling him on the couch before she fell asleep tucked against his side with her legs thrown over his lap.

She had been close to malnourished when he took her in, Bellamy too, and had grown a lot in the years in his care. He had credit to spare so there was no need to split rations. He can’t pinpoint exactly when her body changed as he wasn’t paying close attention but now that she was growing more and more physical in her displays of affection, Marcus couldn't help to notice the appealing curve of her hips and the swells of her young breasts. 

It was especially hard to turn his attention elsewhere when they cuddled on the couch every night to watch an old movie. The Ark was always chilly, even in Alpha station, so she'd tuck herself into his side and rest her cheek on his chest while they shared a blanket. With every breath she took he'd feel her firm, budding breasts brush against his ribs, the points of her nipples tangible through her training bra and worn shirt. At first he tried to put some distance, but Octavia’s face fell and she looked at him as if she was about to burst into tears. He hated denying her affection when she was so starved for it. Bellamy had done his best but there was still a part of Octavia that felt unwanted, like her existence was a burden. He was determined to erase that insecurity within her, show her that she was loved and wanted. So feeling only slightly like a creep, he'd wrapped his arm around her that night and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and vividly aware of her nipples pressed against him.

But the problem didn't really began until she started having nightmares again. She'd had them when they first came to live with him all those years ago, and Bellamy had to hold her hand while she slept for months until they went away. But now that Bellamy didn't live with them anymore, Marcus was the only one she could turn to.

The first time she climbed into his bed in the middle of the night, he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. He'd allowed her to stay when he noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks, but insisted they kept to opposite sides of the bed. She just wanted to be close to him so he accepted reluctantly.

He was all too aware of her that night, her soft breathing, her placid features softly illuminated by the moonlight. She pushed the covers back in her sleep and they pooled at her hips, revealing a wide strip of unblemished skin between her panties and the hem of her top. The faint outline of her nipples on her worn shirt was visible in the pale light.

Those twin peaks drove him crazy, to the point where he reached for the blanket to cover her. His knuckles grazed her breasts when he slowly pulled the covers up her body and, with fascination, he watched them pucker under the ratty top.

Marcus pulled back with a start and settled on his side of the bed with as much distance between them as possible. He realized with horror that his cock had become stiff. By the time the automated lights showed the start of the day his hard on had gone down but the knowledge that he was aroused by the fifteen year old girl who was like a daughter to him had not faded.

It became a regular occurrence. Every night she climbed into bed with him and sometimes, when her nightmares started again, he gathered her into his arms and gently woke her up. She usually fell right back asleep but whimpered when he tried to pull away so Marcus gradually resigned himself to the closeness she craved and stopped fighting her. 

His own feelings were harder to reconcile. He started to look forward to her nightly visits and secretly rejoiced in the intimate domesticity of waking up with Octavia in his arms every morning. Her sleepy smile being the first thing he saw every morning, kissing her forehead while she was still rumpled and cuddly from a good night of sleep, watching her stretch when he left the bed and hearing the languid moans she made as he headed to the bathroom. Much to his shame, her face was all he saw when he pleasured himself in the shower every morning, could vividly recall her scent, the shape of her pert breasts and the smooth lines of her long legs as he tugged on his cock. 

Sometimes he almost convinced himself that she wanted him too. He’d caught her looking at him a little too long or her touches would linger. She’d change into her pajamas before they settled in for their nightly movie, leaving her in a pair of stretched panties and a top so worn it was almost transparent. Of course, she’d be cold and thus sit almost on his lap. Marcus knew he was desperately looking for ways to justify his depravity, imagining she was indeed teasing him, as if that would make his feelings okay. He accepted his perverted desire for her and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long.

The reckoning came sooner than he expected. An unexpected fault in the oxygen generator kept the Council busy that day, keeping Marcus from checking in on Octavia during the workday. He was even later than usual coming home that night. Octavia had been alone all day since Bellamy had been busy as well. She jumped into his arms when the door to his quarters slid closed behind him and he knew then, felt it in how she vibrated with stress, that this would be a difficult night for her. Her nightmares - bordering on night terrors - manifested during such times. 

He suggested she slept in his bed with him so he could help her at the first sign of distress. Sure enough, a couple of hours after they turned in a soft sob stirred him from sleep. Blinking his eyes, Octavia’s wild, dark mane was the first thing he saw. Faint moonlight came through the small skylight, washing over her. Her shoulders shook as she whimpered in her sleep. Marcus sighed and scooted closer to her, draping his arm around her waist and firmly molding himself to her back. 

He tucked her long hair behind her air, feeling the silky threads run through his fingers. “It’s alright, baby. I got you,” he whispered. 

He caressed her arm, ran his knuckles over her cheeks. “Shh,” he soothed, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning forward to kiss her temple. “It’s alright.” 

Her sobs ebbed into soft whimpers. Gradually aware of his heat pressed against her, Octavia tentatively moved, burrowing closer and instinctively seeking him for comfort. She looked at him over her shoulder, he big gray eyes clouded and shining with the tears she shed in her nightmare. She blinked at him and Marcus smiled, brushing a kiss on her forehead as his hand rubbed soothing caresses on her shoulder. “Bad dream?”

She nodded and her eyes filled with tears again. “Don’t leave me,” she pleaded. “I’m scared.”

“I won’t leave you,” he promised.

“Hold me close?”

“Always.”

She turned back around and Marcus arranged himself against her back. Her nearness caused a very telling and troubling effect on him but he wasn’t about to leave her side when she needed him so much. He spent a long time caressing her hair and arm before gathering the courage to smooth his hands down her back and over the dent of her waist. Octavia’s breathing steadied but he could tell she was still awake, passive under his hands. 

His cock was hard and aching nestled against her butt and she had to feel it, there was no way she hadn’t noticed. He gave her the sex talk when she started menstruating a couple of years ago so she knew all about how men and women had different equipment and what it was used for. He’d thought himself so progressive and worldly that day, explaining the sexual act and human reproduction to his daughter using facts and science, creating a dialogue between them that was free of shame or taboo. But now all he could think about was that Octavia knew why men’s dicks got hard and what it meant, and yet she didn’t shy away from him when his cock was branding itself onto her ass. 

Marcus touched his lips to the back of her neck and felt her shiver in his arms. Her hips moved slightly, experimentally, and he met them unyieldingly, throwing caution to the wind and letting her know, just this once, how much she affected him. 

His hand pressed against her abdomen, going up and down in a long caress, each time closer to both the underside of her young breasts and the forbidden land between her slim thighs. His fingertips grazed the expanded elastic of her panties, once, twice, a third time and she jerked in his arms.

“Daddy?” she wondered. 

“It’s okay baby. I don’t want you to be scared.” He kissed her cheek this time, close to her lips. “I want to make you forget all about those bad dreams.”

She sighed and melted against him. If there’s one thing Octavia hates, is being afraid. “How?”

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked, the flat of his hand spread out over her lower belly and his little finger inching into her panties.

She nods slowly. “Yes, Daddy.”

He carefully helped her settle on her back, the degenerate he was at heart enjoying the way her eyes widened as he loomed over her, big and strong over her compact little body. He kissed the top of her nose and smiled warmly as he pulled her top over her head before gripping the stretched material of her panties and dragging it down her slim legs. Octavias's breath hitched and she tried to cover herself but Marcus patiently circled her wrists with his hands and pressed her arms to her sides, exposing her chest. He took a long moment to appreciate her blossoming breasts. The twin buds rose on a gentle slope from top to bottom with her dark little nipples pointing out to the sides. He ran his knuckles over the creamy flesh, observing with interest that the hue of her nipples was almost the exact same as her mother’s. Marcus held his breath as he leaned forward and closed his lips around one nipple, bathing it with his tongue as it hardened. He applied a little suction as he widened his lips and found to his immense satisfaction, that her whole breast fit into his mouth.

Octavia’s hands flew to his shoulders and gripped him. She didn’t push him away though, just dug her fingers in the material of his sleep shirt and quietly trembled as he indulged his most recurrent fantasy and feasted on her budding tits. He cupped one small globe in his large hand and licked at the puckered nipple while he reverently massaged the other. 

He would never get his fill of her but he forced himself to move further back, kissing her belly as he went. Her thighs were clamped tight together hiding her most secret place, so he caressed the tops of her thighs. She relaxed under his soft persuasion and allowed him to pry her legs open. Marcus sucked in a harsh breath. Her mound was covered in soft, sparse curls. The delicate folds spread like a flower in bloom revealing her hooded clit and the narrow entrance to her body. The inside of her pussy was a healthy pink hue, innocent and untouched. 

His hands on the inside of her thighs clenched and unclenched as he stared, riveted, at her little pussy. Her muscles trembled under his hands, pulling him away from his intent study of her sex.

“It's alright. I would never hurt you.”

He said that as his hand inched closer and closer to her heat until finally his fingertips grazed her secret prize. Everything inside him melted and hardened at the same time as he traced her delicate folds. She was mostly dry, only a small amount of her own natural lubrication pooled at her entrance, no doubt as a result to the attention he paid to her breasts.

Marcus settled back on his side next to Octavia, pulling her closer and hooking one of his legs over hers, keeping it immobile. He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her while he touched her. This was new to her, and scary. 

He sucked his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva before using those fingers to rub small circles on little clit. Octavia gasped and shut her eyes, quiet as ever. He petted her cunt as he brushed kisses over her face.

When she grew wet and slick, Marcus circled her opening with his index. She tensed in his arms and her free leg closed protectively, trapping his hand against her pussy.

Marcus pressed his lips to her temple and smiled indulgently. “You're okay.” Carefully but firmly he pried her leg open. “I won't hurt you. Can you please stay open for daddy?”

She swallowed but nodded.

Marcus got back to work, teasing her opening, barely dipping the tip of his finger inside her. His thumb found her clit as he continued to trace the outline of her entrance.

He got his finger inside her to the first knuckle, fucking her slowly with it as she adjusted to having something inside her. Octavia sighed and writhed, her face scrunched up and flushed. His finger gradually gained depth until he met the barrier of her innocence and he stopped short of tearing her. She buried her face against his neck, panting. Marcus bucked his cock against the softness of the side of her thigh while his finger worked inside her little cunt, stroking her hymen in tandem with his thumb on her clit.

He pressed his lips to hers when he felt her start coming around his finger. Her lips were parted with the shock of her first orgasm so his tongue found no resistance. As her walls spasmed and clenched around his finger he gave her first kiss.

He was impossibly hard and it would've been easy to just rut against her and get off just like this, but he needed more. Now that he'd had a taste of his baby girl, he needed more.

Pliant and still shaken by her climax, Octavia didn't react as he climbed between her legs, only blinking up at him, confused, when she felt his hardness brush her tender pussy.

“I love you so much, Octavia,” he told her as he pressed the head of his cock to her quivering opening.

“I love you too, Daddy,” she replied shyly.

She winced as his cock advanced. He went slowly giving her time to adjust. He'd been told by many lovers that he is bigger than average, and Octavia was fifteen. Of course it was hard for her to accept his cock. The knowledge that he was taking her in such a way, splitting her tender folds and making her adjust to his cock, almost pushed him over the edge. Whether he intended it or not, she had no choice. No one but her brother knew she existed. Marcus was her protector, all she had and her life depended on him. She was essentially his, so he took her.

Fat tears fell from her eyes when he pierced her maidenhead. Marcus stopped moving and rained kisses over her face, wiping the tears with his lips, waiting as she adjusted to his girth. 

He never felt anything like it, a clutch so tight and warm, but then again, he'd never been inside a fifteen year old virgin before. She was his first as he was hers.

Marcus sank his cock into her tight channel but he could see she was still in pain. He didn't want that, a much as he wanted to lose himself inside her. She deserved pleasure, to feel loved and cherished. He slipped out and sat back on his heels. Octavia breathed a sigh of relief and tried to curl onto her side, thinking he was done demanding anything else from her. Marcus smiled fondly and shook his head, pulling her over his lap with her slender legs straddling him and aligned his cock to her entrance. 

She tensed. “I don't think I like this, Daddy. It hurts.”

Marcus cupped her jaw. “It won't hurt anymore, I promise. Come here.”

She followed his instruction and sank on his erect cock despite the discomfort she evidently felt. Once he was seated deeply inside her he helped her cross her ankles behind his back.

He licked his thumb and applied it directly on her swollen clit. She jerked in his lap, inadvertently rocking her hips and fucking herself on his cock. He pressed a large hand to her back to still her movements while he massaged her clit. Octavias's head fell forward to the crook between his neck and shoulder, whimpering softly. He rubbed her back and made soft shushing sounds like he always did when she had a bad dream, and flicked her clit side to side as her pussy grew wetter around his thick pole.

Finally she came. She gasped and moaned loudly, louder than he'd ever heard her make any kind of noise.  Marcus cupped the back of her neck and angled her head so that he could speak directly into her ear. “You have to be quiet, baby.”

He touched her folds, traced her opening stretched wide by his cock, felt how swollen she was, and Marcus couldn't take it any more. With a soft groan he pushed her on her back against the mattress and landed heavily on top of her, caving in to his desire to fuck her as he'd wanted, hard and deep. Her cunt accepted him with ease now, Octavia tentatively held onto him as he snapped his hips against hers with little finesse.

“I love you so much,” he grunted above her as he rammed his cock into her tender cunt. “So much, baby.”

When his balls drew up and he felt like his orgasm was about to be torn from him, he held himself deep inside her. He pushed up on his hands, looming over Octavia who stared up at him with wide innocent eyes tainted with the dazed look of a well fucked woman. He looked further down past her flat belly to where his cock was rooted in her little pussy. 

Looking at her, feeling the vice-like clutch of her walls around his cock was all it took to push him over the edge. His cock jerked and twitched inside her as his orgasm erupted, a series of lengthy spurts emptying his cum in the depths of her cunt.

His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up. A set of small hands shyly touched his corded shoulders and sweaty neck, pulling him down. Marcus blinked away the fog of bliss that impaired his vision while he was overtaken by the strongest climax he’s ever experienced and his gaze focused on Octavia’s sweet face. She bit her lip and stared up at him shyly. Marcus lowered his chest giving his arms a much needed respite. His limp cock gradually slipped from her pussy, the contractions of her aftershocks pushing him out.

Marcus smiled warmly and tenderly brushed the hair from her face. “Feel any better?”

Octavia blushed and nodded. 

“That’s good,” he grins, drops a kiss on her forehead and then pressed his lips to hers. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

She bites her lower lip before answering. “Yeah… if you hold me.”

Marcus turns onto his back and pulls her with him. Octavia curls into a ball against his side, tucking her knees against his ribs and resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her dark head. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered, and followed her into a blissed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all in hell ^_^


End file.
